Kurohaku Kaguya
Kurohaku Kuro for short is known for being bipolar and having and calm and angr side to him and for that he is known as the "burned bone" UNDER CONTRUSTION History As a young boy Kuro was very refined and different from the others of the kaguya clan.He was feared because of his kekkai genkai.One day he was kidnapped by Iwagakure trained fed and tortued so they can learn of his kekkai genkai.This went on for years until the day he finally cracked He became overuned with anger That was the birth of his anger side.Through the first time of using inferno release he escaped Iwagakure and left it to burn.He ran for as long as he could until his feet gave out.By then he was at the gate of Konoha.The hokage found him and took him in. abilities Kurohaku is a very dangerous shinobi.During his battle with Kimimaro even he one of the only one to ever have Shikotsumyaku revealed that he was no where near his level when he was his age.In his anger state he was always able to fight on par with naruto as they never really got along they would away fight over childish things.In his clam state he always out smarts sasuke in every way sasuke does really get angered by this he just thinks of Kuro as someone to beat.Kuro was able to fight on par With with sage mode naruto after they had one of there most heated arguements.During the near end he could even was winning the fight aganist naruto.During that fight he was drawn into naruto's hidden world where the nine tails lives.His anger went to the point where his charka surpassed the nine tails and made him scare for the first time since his creation. Taijustu In his calm state he is a complete master at taijustu but prefers not to use it as he does not like hands on combat.However during his anger state he power increases ten-fold and he becomes sloppy with his moves but not easy to read or defeat at all. Nature Transformation Calm kuro is quite skilled at wind release.He mastered wind release as child when fire release wasn't containable enough earth release was to unrefined and water release was just weak althought he could use all main release's he chose Wind release as to learn more about and refine.In his anger state Kuro uses inferno release his anger persona loved idea of flames so he tried fire release because overwhelming power in that state he got inferno release.kuro's power over Inferno release is absolutely overwhelmingly powerful.he was able to to burn Iwagakure from the inside out moments after discovering the ability.it can burn anything ash. Shikotsumyaku Kuro mainly uses this abilite to create armour or weapon's.He can use this abiltie to much prefection.Able to kill off a large group mixed with anbu and jonin quite easyily through Shikotsumyaku.He seemed to be able to fight on par with Kimimaro In there thrid and final battle.Where the first he was completely and utterly defeated.So it's safe to assume Kuro constantly trains his Shikotsumyaku